


Talk Shit, Get Hit

by FrozenHearts



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Clary Fray, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Established Relationship, Gen, Homophobic Language, Hurt Alec, If you talk bad about Alec and Magnus Clary will hand you your ass, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Lowkey Clary Fray/Jace Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood-centric, POV Clary Fray, Protect Alec Lightwood 2kForever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary gets fed up with homophobic assholes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Shit, Get Hit

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a prompt from Tumblr requesting that Clary totally tell off people for making fun of Alec and his relationship with Magnus/his sexuality.
> 
> As a warning, there is homophobic language in this fic. Homophobia is not okay and I do not condone it. At all. as a bisexual, I can tell you firsthand that being on the receiving end of biphobic comments is terrible and no one should ever be told such things. That goes for anyone, whether you be gay, lesbian, bi, transgender, or however else you identify. 
> 
> Stay safe, and please be nice to one another.

Clary had to admit that Alec was a great head for the Institute. Everyone was taken care of; small things like a child needing to go to the bathroom to something big like setting up official documents concerning treaties between werewolves and vampires. You name it, Alec had it done. It wasn’t hard to see that he was appreciated, even if Alec had gained the position through somewhat unusual means.

It had been after the Mortal War, after Clary had basically saved the world and repaired what little family she had left. Things were looking good, as they tried fixing the Institute, even opening up the Academy to Downworlders and Shadowhunters alike. Simon was proof of the fact that Downworlders (even if he was the former) could make excellent Shadowhunters, even if they had to find new and interesting ways to use the runes. 

Sure, there were a few people who were still unused to the idea of having _Alec Lightwood_ as the head of the Institute and overseeing the Academy, all things Downworlder related. Clary wanted to believe it was because he was so different from Maryse, but Clary knew the truth. 

She just didn’t realize until too late.

It happened one morning when she and Alec were giving a lecture on _parabatai_ to a freshman class at the Shadowhunter Academy. She could see the students were excited for this lecture; in the hall, she had overheard a pair, a Seelie boy and a vampire girl, discussing the terms of becoming _parabatai_ , ending with the Seelie asking the vampire to be his if she was willing. Really, it was sweet, and showcased the harmony with which Alec ran the Academy and Institute perfectly. Clary could see them sitting in the back row from her spot at the podium, giggling and wide-eyed.

“Um, hi, everyone,” Alec started the lecture, making Clary jump as he approached her left side, “obviously, you may know me as Alec Lightwood, head of the New York Institute.” There was polite applause as Alec gestured to Clary, “and more importantly, this is my friend Clary Fairchild.”

Clary smiled as Alec clapped her on the back, “Hey, Alec.”

“Ready for today?” Alec asked her quietly, the room having hushed. Clary nodded, moving in front of Alec to grip the podium. The microphone had been lowered jut enough so she could speak into it- she realized it was most likely Alec’s doing. Feedback rang as she cleared her throat.

“Hey everyone, I’m Clary, and welcome to your first day at the Academy!” Clary chirped, “So, today, Alec and I are going to be discussing the parabatai bond, so listen close and take notes if you have to.”

Alec nodded, gesturing to the microphone with a raised eyebrow. Clary stepped aside, giving him the floor. The podium looked dwarfed as he stood there, licking his lips before speaking, “So obviously, the _parabatai_ bond and rune is one of the most important there is regarding Shadowhunter culture-”

“Hey, isn’t your _parabatai_ that Jace..... Whatever guy?” 

Clary looked up to see a cerulean skinned warlock playing with violently purple curls, one hand raised lazily in the air. Alec put on a polite smile as he said, “Jace _Herondale_ is my _parabatai_ , yes.”

The warlock student nodded, “Uh-huh. Hey, is it true that the bond is pretty intimate?”

Clary eyed Alec as he nodded, saying, “Well, yes. Many have described the bond as being ‘more than brothers but less than lovers,’ so-”

The warlock student cut him off, drawling loudly, “So are you basically trying to seduce them into this bond?”

Clary blinked. What an odd thing to consider. She knew the bond was intimate, but she highly doubted it was like that. Alec was reciprocating her thoughts, and told the boy just that. 

“I mean, that must have been it in your case, right?” the warlock boy said, and Clary watched as Alec frowned, “Excuse me?”

“I mean, your in a relationship with the High Warlock Of Brooklyn,” the boy ignored Alec’s question, “that must have been quite a feat on your part.”

The whole class erupted in hushed laughter, a few other students blushing as they giggled. Alec’s frown deepened as he leaned against the podium, his index finger tapping the wood nervously.

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand what you’re getting at.”

The warlock boy flicked his nails, “I mean, you’re a busy man. With Shadowhunting and running the Institute, that must really _suck_ , you know? Not to mention all that pressure _on your knees-_ ”

Clary found herself fuming as she watched Alec blink at this young warlock, his face turning an even deeper red as each minute passed. Alec’s mouth was set in a grim line, and Clary surveyed the class; the warlock was smug, a few other people doing their best to cover their mouths behind their hands. She could the Seelie boy and vampire girl from earlier at least having the decency to look embarrassed, not entirely sure what to do as the warlock boy went on.

“And considering you didn’t even need a Fearless rune-”

“Courage in Combat rune!” someone corrected from the far side of the room.

“-to get your position in the Clave must have taken a lot of _head_ , huh?”

Clary felt herself blushing as Alec shook his head, rubbing his temples. The warlock boy was looking smug, his eyes glinting with pride. Clary pursed her lips as Alec started stumbling over his words, the warlock’s friend slapping him a high-five.

That arrogant asshole.

“Um, this isn’t....” Alec trailed, licking his lips, “We-we should get back to the lecture... uh-”

A werewolf girl raised a hand in the front row, her face contorted with confusion. Desperate to get the spotlight off of Alec, Clary pointed at her, “Yes, what’s your question?”

“Is that even allowed?” the girl scratched her nose, “Like, you being Jace Herondale’s _parabatai_? You _could_ have seduced him into being _parabatai_ , who’s to say-”

Clary felt her heart beating so fast she thought it would burst forth from her rib-cage. This was getting bad. This was getting so very bad and judging from the panic that was on Alec’s face he had absolutely no idea how to handle this. People had started shouting nonsense, and Clary could see Alec move to back away, his chest heaving as he started no doubt to lose his breath.

Crap.

The warlock boy spoke up again, a stupid grin on his face as he called out, “So are you going to share some techniques with us or should we pay?”

_SLAM!_

“Shut. Up.”

The class went silent, and Clary was only half aware of Alec widening his eyes at her, “Clary, don’t-”

But Clary didn’t listen to him. She knew there was an underlying reason why some people in the Institute and the Clave were wary when it came to Alec. Clary knew she just turned a blind eye because Alec didn’t want to deal with it. But now? Now Clary was fed up, she was absolutely _done_ pushing it aside. 

“Alec is gay,” she announced, “So what?”

Alec was completely red when Clary turned to face him, “Alec, for your sake and safety, i ask that you leave this room.”

Alec shook his head, his gaze darting between her and the students, “Clary, I’m head of the Institute, y-you realize I’m responsible should anything happen to these students-”

Clary rolled her eyes, “They aren’t students, they’re assholes. Now go tell your boyfriend I say hi, okay?”

Alec was hesitant, but after another glare from Clary, he left, closing the door softly behind him. Once the door was fully shut, Clary turned back to the class. They were silent, so much that Clary was certain you could hear a pin drop. Squaring her shoulders, she got right to the point.

“Alec is one of the bravest, kindest, smartest men I have ever had the privilege of being friends with,” she began, “and ever since he started running the Institute, his kindness has only grown and-”

That fucking warlock boy had the gall to groan. Clary narrowed her eyes at him, “You got something to add?”

“Yeah, can we just get to the lecture now?” he said, “You’re boring me.”

“Too fucking bad,” Clary snapped, “I’m the teacher, this is the lecture. Now sit the fuck down and shut the fuck up.” Eyes roaming the class’s shock at her words, she continued, “Alec has extended his kindness towards all of you, and the fact that you have the audacity to suggest that he’s had to degrade himself to obtain his position is an insult not only to him, but to those who chose him as head of this Institute.”

Clary saw the warlock boy’s smug look falter as she stared right at him, “It also suggests that you aren’t worthy of being a Shadowhunter.” She paused, curling and uncurling her fingers against the edge of the podium.

“I know now you all hold Jace in high regards,” Clary added, “your comments are also an insult to him. The _parabatai_ bond is intimate, yes, but Jace chose Alec as his _parabatai_ \- and _get this_ \- _willingly_.”

She didn’t even wait for anyone to protest, “My boyfriend has explained the _parabatai_ bond he shares with Alec, and he holds Alec in high regards- it’s an insult to Jace that you would think his _parabatai_ had to coerce him into the bond.”

The class was now fidgeting, obviously uncomfortable with Clary’s speech. Good. They deserved to be uncomfortable. To feel how they just made Alec felt. She gestured to the class, “Do you all feel uncomfortable?” The students nodded, a few of them mumbling their answer. Clary pursed her lips, “ _This_ is how you just made Alec feel. _This_ is how he feels whenever someone makes such comments and now you see how terrible it feels to have such comments and rumors directed at you. It is uncomfortable, and it is _not okay._ Ever.”

Clary could feel tears pricking the corners of her eyes as she sighed heavily, glancing down at her hands. Her fingers were curled around the edges of the podium, her knuckles turning white, hands shaking. 

“By the end of this lesson, I want all of you tho think about what you just did. I want all of you to realize that the bond Alec and Jace have is not a laughing matter.” Clary’s voice broke slightly as she ran a hand through her hair.

“And I want you all to think before you make such comments again,” she said with finality, “People are gay, people are transgender. People are bisexual, some are questioning and some are not. Some are out and some are still in the closet.” Tears were falling freely now, “But you do _not_ have the right to tell them that their sexuality is not valid.”

Clary took a deep breath. Everyone had some degree of shame evident on their faces.

“If any of you in this room are part of the LGBT community, I want you to know that you are valid, and you are just as important as anyone else,” she said with finality, “class dismissed.”

Clary stalked out of the room, almost tripping as she knocked into Alec, who was sitting just outside. She gave out a small huff. From the surprised look on his face, Clary knew Alec had been listening. Sitting in the hall as she yelled at these stupid asshole kids. Clary plopped herself down next to him, watching carefully how his shoulders began to tremble.

“Clary, I-” Alec started, but Clary shook her head, leaning against him in a one-armed hug. She could feel him trembling as she rubbed his arm soothingly.

“There are lots of people who love you, Alec,” Clary said softly.

Alec was silent. Out of the corner of her eye, Clary could see tears dotting his eyes.

“You know that, right?” Clary prompted, “Izzy and Simon and me, we love you. Jace does too, he cares for you a lot.” Alec nodded, biting his lip.

“I know.”

Clary’s heart fell at the crack in his voice. It had been rocky, but Alec was her friend. He of all people didn’t deserve to feel like this. Withdrawing her arm, Clary positioned herself to face him.

“Magnus too,” Clary said, “ _Magnus loves you so much_ , and Simon says it’s kind of scary, how much he loves you.” Clary reached out to cup his cheek; Alec was crying now, the tears flowing freely.

“You are valid, Alec,” Clary said, “you are valid and you are loved. Never forget that.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you all enjoyed this fic, and for anyone part of the LGBT community or questioning themselves, it's okay. You are valid and you are loved.


End file.
